


Percentage of Love

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: A short drabble series featuring my OC: Majella and Fili, wherein Fili is an author and Majella is a barista._______I know I'm supposed to update some of my other stuff but there are moments where I can't finish it. But I promise, I am writing them- just not as diligently as before.Also, some of the dialogue here is based off on prompts.





	1. A Hundred Percent

"I like your face." Majella piped up, making Fili look up at her from his notes.  
  
The two were currently outside of Fili's home, out in the backyard, hiding away from the midafternoon sun. The trimmed grass was warm and a bright green, giving a calm aura to the place. The blonde just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics, making her shift closer to him.   
  
Majella leaned her head against the other's shoulder and skimmed through the words written in his notebook. She feigned a yawn and made an exaggerated snore. Fili chortled at the noise, turning his head, his eyes still glued to the notebook, to place a chaste kiss to her temple. He flipped through more of his notes, taking in the information.  
  
"Oh my God Fee," Majella said. "It's a weekend- why are you working?"   
  
"You know my editor," Fili countered as he set down his notes. "Always making me write."   
  
"I'm going to kill that bitch..." Majella muttered to herself.  
  
The ginger sighed and moved to sprawl herself over her boyfriend's lap. She took his notes from him and set it down beside her, hissing like a cat whenever he tried to reach for it. Fili sighed in amused exasperation and looked down at her with a small pout. Stray hairs fell from the messy bun on his head. He raised his hand and brushed the baby hairs away from Majella's forehead.   
  
"Stop being jealous will you?" He teased.  
  
"What? I'm not jealous."  
  
"Uh- yeah you are. I know when you're jealous Maj; we've been together for three years."   
  
Majella sighed again and closed her eyes. "I just need a hug from the most wonderful person on earth."   
  
"Sit up then."  
  
She complied, a victorious smile on her face. Fili brought her closer, placing both his hands to the small of her back. Majella buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. Her thumbs drew small circles on the fabric of his tee. "Do you still like me?" She mumbled.  
  
Fili pulled back, his baby blue eyes full of love. He leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was chaste but it was long and full of passion. "One hundred percent."


	2. A Thousand Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili asks Majella if she loves him.

Fili's gaze went from the screen of his laptop to the gold band around his ring finger. A gentle smile crept its way to his face. He and Majella had been married for two years now. Although that never failed to bring a smile to his lips and warm his heart. He turned to see Majella sitting on their bed, browsing through a photo album.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting reminiscent already." Fili spoke up.  
  
His wife jumped at the sound of his voice, her forest green orbs going wide. She placed a hand to her chest, breathing albeit heavily. Fili chuckled at her reaction, earning a pillow to the face.   
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Majella exclaimed. "But no- I'm not. I just like looking at the pictures."  
  
Her husband got up from his chair and made his way over to her, sitting back against the headboard and pulling her to his chest. He looked down to see that she was looking at pictures of their wedding. He smiled warmly at the pictures, going back to the memories made on their wedding day. There were pictures before the ceremony had taken place, most of them were pictures of the guest and the venue. There were a few where Fili had taken his place beside the judge, Kili behind him. To the opposite was Majella's Maid of Honor: Dejella, her younger sister. Fili smiled at the pictures where Majella was walking down the isle, her arms linked with Dwalin, her father. 

“I can’t tell you enough how beautiful you look in that dress.” Fili said softly, pointing to one of the pictures.  
  
“I can’t tell you enough how handsome you look as my groom.” Majella replied looking up at him, a bright smile on her face.   
  
They browsed through more pictures, occasionally laughing at them. They made a few jokes about a few pictures. One for example was when Kili accidentally tripped over Tauriel's dress and into Thorin. Others were very sentimental- like that one photo where their whole family took one big photo. Fili and Majella were in front. Kili, Tauriel, Dis, Thorin and Frerein were either to Fili's side or behind him. Balin, Dwalin and Dejella was to Majella's side. All had bright smiles on their faces.   
  
Fili sighed, making his wife look up at him. "Hey, don't tell me you're getting reminiscent." She quoted, prompting a laugh from him.  
  
"Are you still sure you love me?" Fili asked.  
  
Majella cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. A small smile graced her features. "A thousand percent."


End file.
